Watching Over Us
by DataAndrd
Summary: Slightly songfic-ish - a special father/daughter moment at Miley's wedding. Implied Liley


**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot a good friend of mine and I thought up. Sometimes the muse will just not be quieted, I guess :) It's based on the song "Holes in the Floor of Heaven", by Steve Wariner**

**Standard disclaimers apply - Unfortunately, I don't own a thing :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**WATCHING OVER US"**

_When my little girl is twenty three_

_I walk her down the aisle_

_It's a shame her mom can't be here now_

_To see her lovely smile_

_They throw the rice, I catch her eye_

_As the rain starts comin' down_

_She takes my hand_

_Says daddy don't be sad_

"_Cause I know momma's watchin' now_

_--_

_And there's holes in the floor of heaven_

_And her tears are pouring down_

_That's how you know she's watching_

_Wishing she could be here now_

_And sometimes when I'm lonely_

_I remember she can see_

_Yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven_

_And she's watching over you and me…_

- "Holes in the Floor of Heaven", by Steve Wariner

--

Robbie Ray Stewart sat on the back patio of his Malibu home, staring at a 5x7 photo of himself and his daughter Miley on her wedding day. In a way, it was kind of ironic that he was reminding himself of such a joyous occasion on day he normally always felt lonely and depressed. Still, it was almost impossible to think of his beloved wife – even on the anniversary of her tragic death – without also thinking of the day he'd given their daughter away.

* * *

The wedding had taken place back in Tennessee, so most of their family could attend. The reception was held on the large property where his mother – Miley's Mamaw Ruthie – lived, and you couldn't have fit another Stewart or Truscott in the place. A large gazebo had been built for the occasion, and it was there Robbie Ray watched his daughter and new daughter-in-law dancing together for the first time.

As he stood there and watched them, Robbie Ray suddenly found his thoughts wandering to his beloved wife Susan, and what she would have thought of the whole thing. He imagined she'd have been overjoyed, and probably would have spent most of the day crying joyous tears. Still, thinking about his late wife on the day another happy couple was joined together inevitably made think about _their_ wedding day, and soon the memories became too much. Overwhelmed by all the sudden emotions, he excused himself and stepped out of the gazebo for a few moments. Alone, he walked over to his mother's small house and sat down heavily on the steps leading to the back porch.

His departure did not escape Miley's notice however, and not long after he heard the sound of her high heels on the paved path leading to the house. He didn't even have to look up to know it was her.

"Are you okay, daddy?" she asked him quietly. Robbie Ray nodded.

"I'm all right, bud," he lied. "I just needed some air." Miley sat down beside him, her sapphire blue eyes taking in her father's distant expression. She tilted her head slightly.

"You're thinking about momma," she said simply. It wasn't a question. Robbie Ray shook his head in slight amusement at how well his daughter knew him.

"You read everyone's mind bud, or is it just me?" he asked jokingly. Miley laughed.

"I just know you, daddy," she replied, "and I know that look."

"I'm sorry, Miles," Robbie Ray said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to get like this on your wedding day. I'm supposed to be happy for you, and here all I can think about is when your momma and I got married." Miley slipped both her arms around one of her fathers' and rested her head near his.

"It's okay, daddy; I understand… I still miss her too."

"I know sittin' around missin' her is the last thing your momma would want me to do, but sometimes I just can't help it," Robbie Ray said softly. He reached out with his free arm to run a gentle hand through his daughter's long auburn hair.

"I wish she could've been here, to see the wonderful young woman you've grown up to be," he continued. "I know she'd be as proud of you as I am."

"Oh, daddy…" Miley whispered, squeezing his arm tightly. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby girl."

"You know, daddy… momma's not really gone. She may not be here with us in person anymore, but I know she's still watching us up there in heaven." Robbie Ray smiled sadly.

"I know she is, bud. Sometimes I just feel like I'd give anything to have her back here with me – with _us_." The ominous sound of thunder echoed in the distance, and brought with it the smell of coming rain. Miley looked at her father and grinned.

"Hear that, daddy?" she asked him. Robbie Ray nodded.

"Sounds like we're all about to get wet," he said lightly. Miley shook her head.

"No, daddy… do you remember what you used to tell me about the rain, when I was younger?" Robbie Ray frowned, trying to remember. Then his eyes widened.

"Lord… you still remember that?"

"Sure I do," Miley said warmly. "I _did_ actually listen when you were trying to teach Jackson and I something." She smiled and Robbie Ray chuckled.

"I'm glad one of you did," he quipped. Miley stood and held out her arms as the first few raindrops began to fall. She turned to look at her father, a radiant smile on her face.

"You see, daddy? Now we know momma's here with us." Slowly, softly, she began to sing.

"_Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven, and her tears are pouring down…_" Robbie Ray smiled and began to sing as well.

"..._that's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now…"_ Soon, father and daughter were softly singing together.

"_…and sometimes if you're lonely, just remember she can see; there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's watching over and you and me_." Miley sat down beside her father again and hugged him tightly.

"Momma will always be with us both," she whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I couldn't have asked for more loving and giving parents."

"No fair tryin' to make your old father cry now," Robbie Ray teased her. He held his daughter close. At that moment, there was bright flash, followed by a familiar giggle. Miley looked up to her new bride standing nearby holding her digital camera, a grin on her face.

"I couldn't resist, that was just _too_ cute!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley smiled and shook her head.

"You are one of a kind, Lils… and I want a copy of that later. Now get over here and give your wife and father-in-law a hug!" Lilly happily did as she was told.

* * *

Robbie Ray smiled again as he looked at the picture of himself and Miley that Lilly had taken that day. To anyone else, it was just a simple picture of a father and daughter embracing on her wedding day. To Robbie Ray though, it was a tender reminder – not of what he'd lost eight years ago, but of who he was blessed to still have in his life: a beautiful angel who called him daddy…

The first few drops of a coming rain storm gently spattered the glass covering the picture he'd been looking at, and Robbie Ray shook his head in amusement.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you woman?" he quipped. "I hear you though… and I know you're still watchin' us, Susie." He ran a finger gently over the daughter's face in the picture he still held.

"We did good, baby… and I couldn't have done it without you."


End file.
